Ódio, Desejo e Obsessão
by Crisquinha
Summary: [Lemon, AU, DxH] Desejos podem ser refreados. Mas, quando tornam se obsessão, é impossível contê los... Rivais no dia a dia. Ardentes amantes à sós. Essa é a história de Harry, um empresário, e Draco, seu superior. Uma história de ódio, desejo e obsessão.


Eram seis da manhã, e o despertador anunciava que era hora de saltar da cama e apressar-se em ir trabalhar. A luz da manhã já adentrava pelas janelas de vidro daquele quarto, iluminando-o por inteiro. Aquelas finas cortinas de tecido branco não impediam que a claridade penetrasse no recinto.

O homem deitado sobre a cama no centro do quarto estendeu a mão em direção à mesa de cabeceira para desligar o insistente aparelho eletrônico. Em dias normais, estaria resmungando contra a rapidez com que a noite dera lugar à luz do dia. Mas naquela manhã de outono, dava graças por, finalmente, ouvir o irritante "bip" do despertador. Passara a noite em claro, desejando que as horas passassem rápido e que as memórias do jantar de negócios que tivera com seu colega de trabalho, Draco Malfoy, depois de seu expediente no dia anterior, desaparecessem de sua cabeça. O que o incomodava não era exatamente o jantar – que, de negócios, não teve nada -, mas sim o que houve _depois_, na saída do restaurante...

Levantando-se abruptamente, o jovem homem ainda lutava contra aqueles pensamentos. Pegou uma toalha limpa e passada, e dirigiu-se até o banheiro de seu apartamento. Olhou-se no espelho, dando de cara com um rosto cansado, de olhos verde-elétricos, cabelos revoltos e muito negros, e os lábios vermelhos e levemente inchados. O homem tocou-os com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo um pouco de dor, mas satisfeito por constatar que não sangravam. Afastou-se em direção ao box, entrando sob o chuveiro. Sentiu a água morna começar a deslizar por sobre sua pele, cada gota descrevendo seu próprio caminho por seu corpo, partindo de seus cabelos, traçando uma trilha por seu pescoço e seus ombros largos, passando por seu tórax e por seu ventre definido e esguio, até alcançar o chão. Era prazeroso tomar uma ducha morna logo cedo. Todos os dias o moreno o fazia, como um ritual. Logo já estava enrolado na toalha, secando-se, e por fim vestia o roupão, caminhando até a pequena cozinha. Preparava uma xícara de café forte, acompanhada de torradas. Vestia-se, pegava suas coisas e seus óculos de armação metálica e saía. Em menos de uma hora, já estaria em seu escritório, pronto para mais um longo e cansativo dia de trabalho.

- Bom-dia, Harry! E aí, como vai?

Era Ronald Weasley, seu parceiro de trabalho e grande amigo, quem o cumprimentava assim que entrou no escritório. Abraçou-o e dirigiu-se até sua mesa, largando sobre ela suas coisas.

- Vou bem, eu acho. E você? Conseguiu pedir a Granger em casamento ontem?

- Erm... Bem, a gente acabou discutindo de novo durante o jantar, você sabe, ainda sobre _aquele _assunto. Ela insiste em dizer que fui eu o culpado daquele gato imbecil estar internado agora... Que eu posso fazer? Ele estava me arranhando e pulou do meu colo, se ele acabou se jogando na frente do carro foi culpa dele...

Harry riu-se internamente. Era incrível como seu amigo e a namorada, Hermione Granger, viviam brigando pelos mais bobos motivos. Era assim desde a época em que os três começaram a trabalhar como estagiários naquela mesma empresa, há cerca de cinco anos atrás. Hermione chegou a ser promovida, assim como os outros dois, mas transferiu-se para outra empresa, que lhe oferecia seu cargo dos sonhos.

- Isso significa que você ainda não falou com ela, não é?

- É, não... – respondeu Ron, com uma expressão de desapontamento consigo mesmo.

Ron Weasley era um bom rapaz. Um pouco atrapalhado, ingênuo e esquentado, mas ainda assim um grande amigo. Harry o conhecia desde a época do colégio. Sempre fora muito alto, sardento, e os cabelos vermelho-fogo eram uma herança de família. Todos os Weasley tinham aqueles cabelos ruivos. O homem vinha de uma família de sete irmãos, sendo ele o caçula dos homens, e apenas um deles era mulher. Ginny Weasley era uma moça de personalidade forte, um ano mais nova que Ron, e já fora namorada de Harry por algum tempo. Acabaram terminando o relacionamento quando ele foi convidado a passar dois anos na França, fazendo cursos de aperfeiçoamento.

- Um dia você consegue, mas é bom andar logo com isso antes que ela se canse de você, amigo...

- Não diga uma coisa dessas! – as orelhas e as bochechas de Ron ficaram tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos, e o moreno achou melhor mudar de assunto.

- O Malfoy... Ele não veio trabalhar hoje?

- Ah, aquele cretino? Não o vi por aqui ainda, graças a Deus. Mas você jantou com ele ontem à noite, não jantou? Conseguiram entrar e um acordo?

Harry amaldiçoou-se por ter se lembrado daquele homem, e daquele jantar ridículo. Mas estava grato de não ter de encará-lo. Pelo menos não aquele dia.

- Desde quando nós dois conseguimos chegar em algum acordo? Ele quer impor suas opiniões, acha que, sendo nosso superior, eu não tenho direito a expor meus pontos de vista. Se já tinha decidido sozinho, não sei por que diabos me chamou para um jantar de negócios! Aquele idiota...

Os olhos verdes do moreno focalizaram, através das portas de vidro da sala em que estava, um homem de cabelos louro-platinados conversando com uma funcionária na sala em frente. Só podia ser ele... Malfoy. Desviou o olhar e sentou-se atrás de sua mesa de trabalho, verificando alguns papéis que estavam sobre ela.

Alguém abriu a porta, e Harry não levantou os olhos. Não queria ter de dar de cara com aqueles olhos cinzentos e frios tão cedo. Mas não era Malfoy. Era sua secretária, trazendo-lhe mais uma pilha de papéis para serem analisados e assinados. O homem deu um suspiro aliviado, e deu início ao seu trabalho.

As horas passavam lentamente, e o serviço parecia não acabar mais, mesmo com a ajuda de Ron. O telefone sobre a mesa parecia tocar a cada cinco minutos, chegando a ponto de Harry desejar deixá-lo fora do gancho. A única coisa que o deixava satisfeito era o fato de que, quanto mais trabalho, menos tempo ele teria para pensar em besteiras. E assim continuou, até a hora do almoço, quando ele e o ruivo saíram juntos do escritório.

- Onde vamos comer hoje? No mesmo lugar de sempre?

- Sinto muito, Harry, mas acho que vou dar uma passada no café onde a Mione costuma almoçar... Pra tentar conversar...

- Ah, entendo... Então, boa sorte. Até logo.

Ele foi caminhando até a recepção do prédio. Antes que pudesse colocar os pés na calçada, alguém chamou sua atenção.

- Hey, Potter. Vamos almoçar juntos hoje.

Harry gelou. Aquela voz cheia de malícia e frieza era conhecida, e nem um pouco agradável. Era Malfoy. Ele virou-se, com uma expressão de desgosto.

- Sinto muito, Malfoy, mas tenho outros planos.

O loiro foi se aproximando lentamente, os olhos cinzentos estreitados, focalizando os lábios do moreno. Ficaram a menos de um palmo de distância, e Draco sussurrou para Harry.

- Eu sei que você gostou do que aconteceu ontem à noite, Potter. Quer repetir a dose?

- Seu...

- Shhh... Alguém pode escutar o nosso segredinho. Quer que todos saibam?

O moreno o encarou com uma expressão de puro ódio. Malfoy riu. Então se afastou, e foi saindo pela porta do saguão de entrada.

- Então vamos, conheço um bom restaurante onde poderemos conversar melhor.

Harry achava impressionante como aquele loiro era louco. Desde que se conheceram, mantinham uma relação de puro ódio, onde trocavam frases carregadas de ironia e sarcasmo, olhares frios, palavras ácidas, e freqüentemente discutiam na frente de outros funcionários. Até que Draco foi promovido, tornando-se seu superior. Com medo de que pudesse perder o emprego, já que as coisas andavam difíceis nos últimos tempos, achou melhor maneirar no tom com aquele cara, por mais insuportável que fosse e por mais vontade que tivesse de agarrá-lo pelo colarinho e atirá-lo contra a parede.

Há poucos dias, porém, os dois, em uma discussão sobre um projeto da empresa, acabaram se desentendendo. Sozinhos na sala de reuniões, acabaram caindo na pancadaria, aos berros e insultos. A briga só acabou depois que Malfoy, caído sobre o moreno, deu um sorrisinho estranho e levantou-se, tentando ajeitar-se e dando como sua a palavra final. Ainda assim, Harry não recebeu qualquer advertência por mau comportamento, muito menos demissão. Nos dias que se passaram, Draco agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, e continuava a usar uma pitada de ironia ao falar com seu subordinado. Então, surgiu o convite para o jantar na noite passada, com a justificativa de que teriam de tratar de negócios.

-----

- O que acha do lugar? É um dos melhores restaurantes executivos do centro de Londres. Tem a melhor carta de vinhos da região, e o cardápio é variado e muito bem-preparado. Vamos, o que vai pedir?

O moreno olhava desconfiado para o colega. Era a primeira vez que aquele homem o chamava para jantar a negócios. Geralmente, tudo o que tinham de resolver a respeito dos assuntos da empresa era feito lá mesmo, na sala de reuniões. Tentava entender por que diabos aquele cara o havia convidado a ir justamente àquele restaurante, um lugar muito fino e, obviamente, caro. Mesmo ocupando um cargo superior, Malfoy não era assim tão poderoso na empresa, apesar de sua ascensão ter sido realmente rápida. _Rápida demais_, pensava Harry. Aquele homem já exercia uma grande influência sobre todos naquela empresa desde que começara a trabalhar lá, cerca de dois anos antes de Harry. Ele só não conseguia entender como. Talvez por seu olhar intimidador e malicioso, e suas ações calculadas cuidadosamente, com muita astúcia. Era um homem ambicioso. E perigoso. Harry pensou que, talvez, aquele jantar, naquele restaurante, era uma forma de intimidá-lo. Era como entrar em um ninho de cobras.

Deu uma rápida olhada no cardápio e na carta de vinhos. Pediu ao garçom um vinho do Porto que, segundo o próprio atendente, era um dos mais requisitados pelos seus clientes. Para comer, escolheu um prato francês de nome estranho, apenas para saber do que se tratava. Não tinha a intenção de comer nada ali. Queria apenas saber o que exatamente o loiro planejava.

O jantar transcorreu de forma tranqüila, o que era ainda mais estranho. Malfoy mal falou durante todo o tempo que estiveram ali, e Harry já estava ficando impaciente. Reparou que o loiro não tirava os olhos de si, o que lhe causava arrepios. Aquele homem tinha um estranho brilho no olhar.

Não tocaram em nenhum assunto referente a negócios no restaurante. Draco pediu a conta ao garçom, deu-lhe uma boa gorjeta e os dois saíram do estabelecimento. Sem trocarem qualquer palavra, foram caminhando pelas ruas próximas ao local, a passos lentos. A cidade ainda possuía um considerável trânsito de pessoas e veículos naquele horário, por volta de 8h30, 9h da noite. A cada passo que davam, distanciando-se do centro, o trânsito diminuía, e Harry se perguntava, cada vez mais preocupado, onde exatamente Malfoy o estava levando.

Chegaram a uma parte da cidade onde já não havia qualquer movimento, apenas o suave barulho de carros ao longe, e o ecoar de seus passos por aquelas ruas estreitas. O moreno começou a arrepiar-se... Já não conseguindo mais suportar aquele silêncio, parou bruscamente em frente ao colega, interrompendo seu caminhar.

- Pra onde estamos indo, afinal? O que você quer?

Estavam agora no meio de uma rua sem saída, escura e completamente deserta. A pouca iluminação que vinha da Lua iluminava apenas o suficiente para que Harry notasse a expressão e o brilho insano nos olhos do loiro. Malfoy começou a andar lentamente para frente, obrigando-o a ir se afastando, passo a passo, até encostar-se numa parede úmida e fria. O loiro estava a cerca de meio metro de distância do outro. Harry pôde ouvir a respiração acelerada daquele homem. Estava paralisado. Tentava decifrar o que aquele louco estava pensando.

Mal teve tempo de tentar qualquer palpite. Sem ao menos perceber, Draco puxou-o para perto de si ao enlaçá-lo pela cintura, fazendo com que tanto seus corpos quanto seus lábios se tocassem. Foi um beijo rápido, um simples selinho, que não durou mais que cinco segundos. No momento seguinte, os olhos cinzentos do loiro arregalaram-se e, num impulso, atirou o outro contra a parede, usando toda a sua força. Harry deu um gemido de dor e abriu os olhos, apavorado e confuso. Draco aproximou-se novamente, agarrando-o com força pela cintura com uma das mãos, e com a outra puxava para trás a cabeça do homem pelos cabelos. Pressionava-o contra a parede cada vez mais, enquanto roubava-lhe um beijo cheio de volúpia. Harry tentava desvencilhar-se, mas Malfoy era muito forte, e toda aquela "brincadeira" o estava deixando de pernas bambas. Seu corpo fervia.

O loiro terminou o beijo, mordendo com força o lábio inferior do homem de olhos verdes. O sangue começou a escorrer, e ele sugou-o com prazer.

- P-por que fez isso? – perguntou Harry, indignado e com uma das mãos sobre os lábios. A dor era incômoda, e o sangue jorrava. Draco encarou-o maliciosamente, os próprios lábios avermelhados de sangue do outro. Sussurrou.

- Vê-lo sofrer me excita...

Ao terminar a frase, o homem afastou-se com um sorriso diabólico, passando a língua pelos lábios num gesto provocativo. Deu meia-volta e desapareceu em meio às sombras, como um fantasma, abandonando-o naquele beco escuro e silencioso.

Com as pernas ainda trêmulas, os lábios ensopados do líquido carmesim e o corpo dolorido e tenso, o moreno tentava recuperar o controle sobre si mesmo e andar, ir embora dali. Sentia-se assustado, tanto com as atitudes de Draco quanto com as sensações que estas lhe causaram.

Suas costas latejavam de dor pelo impacto contra a parede. Estava cansado. Não conseguindo caminhar, deixou-se escorregar até o chão imundo e frio daquela rua. Deu um longo suspiro e passou a mão pelos cabelos, deixando-os mais bagunçados do que já estavam e sempre foram.

- Que merda... MERDA! – gritou esmurrando a parede atrás de si, tendo como companhia apenas o eco produzido por sua voz.

Horas depois estava em seu apartamento, atirado em sua cama, sem saber como conseguira chegar até ali. Foi a noite mais longa de sua vida. Seus olhos recusavam-se a fechar.

-----

E lá estavam eles novamente, juntos, mas dessa vez em outro restaurante, bem mais próximo de seu local de trabalho, e mais simples. Harry e Ron costumavam almoçar naquele lugar todos os dias, era simpático e acolhedor, e a comida era boa.

Malfoy escolheu uma mesa mais afastada do restante dos clientes, ao fundo do restaurante, pediu uma cerveja e deixou que Harry escolhessem o que iriam comer. O moreno optou por uma deliciosa macarronada italiana, e tentou concentrar-se somente em comer. Porém, seu acompanhante não tirava os olhos de seu rosto e mantinha um sorriso cheio de malícia. Ficava dando risadinhas de deboche e provocação. O outro já não estava mais agüentando aquela palhaçada. Terminou de comer e pediu a conta, dizendo que dessa vez ele pagaria pelos dois. Logo já estava se levantando e deixando o loiro para trás. Este o puxou pelo braço, já em pé, e falou baixo, de forma que só Harry pudesse ouvir.

- Está fugindo de mim? Nem pense em algo assim, você não pode escapar de mim...

Saíram juntos do restaurante, e ao invés de voltarem para a empresa, Draco verificou em seu relógio que ainda tinham cerca de uma hora antes que tivessem que retornar ao trabalho. Seu carro estava próximo dali. Pediu que Harry entrasse, abrindo a porta do lado do passageiro.

- Muito obrigado, mas eu ainda tenho que resolver umas coisas, Malfoy.

- Tem razão. _Nós_ temos coisas a resolver... Entre no carro. Agora. – Draco virou-se para o colega, com um olhar de ameaça, colocando-se no caminho do outro para que este não pudesse ir a lugar algum a não ser para dentro do carro. Contrariado, Harry entrou.

Dez minutos depois, estavam em frente a um prédio residencial. Malfoy estacionou seu carro na garagem do prédio, e os dois entraram no elevador que os levaria até o andar desejado. Pressionando o botão do 5º andar, o homem virou-se para Harry.

- Estamos indo para o meu apartamento agora. Não vamos demorar muito...

O moreno sabia que não dava para fugir agora, e nada que Draco prometia era cumprido. Sentia calafrios, estava em alerta.

Malfoy aproximou-se de Harry enquanto o elevador subia. Tocou levemente o rosto do outro, que tremeu de leve e encostou-se em uma das paredes metálicas. Aproximou-se mais, abraçando-o e beijando-o lentamente, aumentando o ritmo e a intensidade aos poucos. Como na noite anterior, o moreno tentou escapar no começo, mas acabou entregando-se. Sentiu aquelas sensações intrigantes voltarem a tomar conta de seu corpo, e enlaçou o outro pela cintura, puxando-o para mais perto.

O elevador parou e as portas se abriram. Draco afastou-se, puxando Harry pelo braço e o guiando para o corredor. Dirigiu-se ao apartamento de número 56, e destrancou a porta, abrindo-a e entrando junto com o outro. Era um apartamento espaçoso e confortável, decorado em tons de verde e branco. Fechou a porta atrás de si e voltou a beijar o moreno na boca, dessa vez com a mesma intensidade da noite passada, cheio de desejo. Em sua mente, apenas um pensamento: queria aquele homem. Desejava-o.

Desde a primeira vez que o viu, sentiu algo estranho por ele. Tinha a necessidade de estar perto dele, de atormentá-lo, persegui-lo, de vê-lo irritado. Aquilo o divertia, aquilo o satisfazia. Era engraçado observar a reação do outro. O odiava. Inexplicavelmente.

Naquele dia, durante a briga na sala de reuniões, terminou por cima dele. Observou-o por alguns instantes, olhando fixamente para aquele rosto furioso, aqueles olhos de um verde intenso a faiscarem de raiva, e aqueles lábios, que pareciam extremamente macios e convidativos. Sorriu. Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se com a visão. Levantou-se, disfarçando. Durante os dias que se seguiram, apenas uma coisa vinha em sua mente: Harry Potter. Aqueles olhos, aqueles lábios, aquele corpo esguio... E lembrava-se também perfeitamente do cheiro de sua pele, uma mistura de um perfume amadeirado e um cheiro natural de homem. Aquilo o excitava. Não era a primeira vez que se sentia atraído por um homem, e já havia tido vários casinhos com alguns caras da empresa, inclusive seu chefe, que logo tratou de promovê-lo apenas para tê-lo mais perto de si. Mas nunca alguém o havia despertado tanto interesse quanto aquele moreno. Era uma obsessão. Precisava tê-lo, queria provar daqueles lábios, precisava sentir aquele corpo junto do seu... Aprofundava mais e mais o beijo, doido de tesão. Tirou-lhe a gravata e afrouxou a sua própria. Foi rapidamente desabotoando a camisa do outro, quase a rasgando. Queria explorar cada centímetro de sua pele. Acariciou-lhe o pescoço, as costas e o ventre com suas mãos grandes.

Harry sentia-se enlouquecer. Seu corpo reagia rapidamente aos beijos e carícias do loiro. Assim que os dois interromperam o beijo, buscando ar, ele gemeu baixo. Começou a colocar uma de suas mãos por debaixo da camisa do outro, tentando alcançar os mamilos. Quando os encontrou, acariciando-os com a ponta dos dedos, Draco grunhiu de prazer, arrancando sua camisa com tal violência que os botões estouraram, voando para todos os lados. Jogou longe sua gravata, e grudou seu corpo contra o de Harry, sentindo o calor de sua pele. Beijava-lhe o pescoço, sugando-o em certos pontos, arrancando mais gemidos do moreno, enquanto dirigia suas mãos para seu traseiro, pressionando-o e fazendo o outro aproximar mais o quadril do seu. Sentiu a ereção de Harry contra a sua, e riu-se.

"Para quem queria fugir de mim..." – pensou, divertido. Sentia as mãos do moreno apertando-o, cravando-se em suas costas, explorando-o, arrepiando-o. Já não podia mais esperar. Agarrou suas pernas, colocando-as ao redor de sua cintura e, beijando-o, foi guiando-o até sua cama. Atirou-o sobre o colchão, e sem demora tirou seus próprios sapatos e meias, e fez o mesmo com o companheiro. Tirou as calças, revelando uma cueca preta, com um belo volume sob ela. Jogou-se sobre ele, abrindo suas calças enquanto sugava seus mamilos.

O moreno já não tinha mais controle sobre si mesmo. Desejava Malfoy. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que se sentia atraído por alguém do mesmo sexo, ainda mais por ele, o cara que mais odiava. Mas nada mais importava. Seus olhos reviravam nas órbitas, e seus gemidos ficavam cada vez mais altos. Ondas elétricas percorriam seu corpo, sua pele arrepiava-se com cada toque.

- Mal... Foy... E-eu...

Draco terminou de tirar as calças de Harry, e acariciava suas coxas, alternando entre toques suaves e apertões, arrancando grunhidos de dor e prazer do parceiro. Tirou-lhe a cueca lentamente. Um membro rígido e pulsante se revelou, e o loiro tocou-lhe a ponta de leve. Harry amassava os lençóis e gemia, chamando o nome do colega com a voz falha. Sentiu seu membro ser envolvido pela boca úmida e deliciosa de Malfoy, sugando-o com desejo, alternando entre fortes e fracas sucções, e leves lambidas em seu saco. Nunca sentiu tanto prazer em toda a sua vida. Pressionava a cabeça do outro contra seus quadris, já quase gritando. Estava prestes a gozar.

- Ahhh, Malfoy! – ele gritou, quando sentiu que já não podia mais se conter.

Chegou ao orgasmo, deixando todo o seu prazer dentro da boca do loiro, que se levantou, ficando ajoelhado na cama, engolindo tudo.

- Huuum... Mal começamos e já gozou desse jeito? A melhor parte vem agora... – sorriu de maneira provocativa, apertando violentamente o traseiro do outro, que grunhiu de dor. Draco tirou sua própria cueca, deixando à mostra seu membro duro. Levantou os quadris do moreno até que pudesse visualizar sua entrada, e posicionou-se entre suas pernas. – Você nunca fez isso, não é, Potter?

Só pelo olhar que o outro lhe lançou, Draco já sabia a resposta. Introduziu um dedo lentamente em sua entrada estreita, enquanto Harry contraía-se com a dor que isso causava, mas era bom. Foi relaxando aos poucos enquanto sentia o dedo do loiro movimentar-se dentro de si. Mas, sem esperar, foi invadido por outro dedo, e dessa vez a dor foi ainda maior.

- M-Malfoy... Pare, por favor... – pediu, tentando conter seus gemidos de dor. Malfoy riu sadicamente, e introduziu outro dedo, acelerando o ritmo. Deliciava-se com a expressão de sofrimento do outro. Cada grunhido de dor representava música para seus ouvidos. Depois de um tempo, retirou seus dedos, preparando-se para penetrá-lo.

Posicionando-se melhor entre as pernas do moreno, Draco começou a introduzir a ponta do seu membro, olhando para o rosto do seu parceiro, sorrindo ao ver seus olhos verdes, já marejados. Ele se contorcia um pouco, sentindo a dor da penetração, ainda que Draco estivesse entrando lentamente. Logo, a cabeça do membro do loiro já estava dentro de si. Harry deu um suspiro.

- Eu te quero... Inteiro... Dentro de mim... – pediu, sussurrando e apertando o traseiro do outro. Draco riu, enterrando todo o seu pênis dentro da entrada de Harry, que gritou, agarrando-o e deixando lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.

Ele começou a fazer o movimento de cópula, cada vez mais rápido, ouvindo os gritos e gemidos de sofrimento do moreno, que já começava a pedir para que parasse.

- Você pediu, agora agüente até o fim! – disse, com a voz falha, sentindo seu membro ser pressionado pela entrada apertada do outro.

Harry sentia-se como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio. A dor era intensa. Começou a desejar que aquilo terminasse logo, quando novas ondas elétricas começaram a percorrer seu corpo, arrepiando sua pele. Aos poucos, a dor foi sendo substituída pelo prazer. Voltou a gemer baixo, enlaçando Malfoy pela cintura com suas pernas, permitindo que, assim, o outro pudesse penetrá-lo mais fundo. Acariciava suas costas, por vezes apertando-o, deixando marcas avermelhadas naquela pele pálida do loiro. Sua mente girava... Gemia cada vez mais alto, sentindo o pênis do parceiro dentro de si, movimentando-se cada vez mais rápido, com mais força...

- Ahhh, Potter, você é uma delícia... – Draco gemeu, dando em seguida um grito abafado, liberando todo o seu prazer dentro de Harry, que gozou pouco depois, molhando-os com seu próprio prazer. Ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, respirando ofegantes, molhados de suor. Uma brisa leve entrou pela janela semi-aberta do quarto, refrescando-os. O moreno acariciava os cabelos platinados do parceiro lentamente, deslizando os dedos entre os fios, e sorria. Em sua mente, lembra-se de cada momento que os dois passaram juntos até ali: as brigas, os diálogos carregados de acidez e ironia, a noite passada, naquele beco... Como tudo aquilo aconteceu? De inimigos a amantes... Não conseguia entender como tudo havia chegado a esse ponto. Mas isso já não importava... Sorriu, divertido.

Malfoy levantou-se, pegando dois roupões e duas toalhas. Atirou um de cada para o moreno, e apontou para uma porta na parede esquerda do quarto, onde ficava o banheiro. Então entrou, encostando a porta atrás de si. Harry ficou sentado na cama, olhando para os lençóis amassados e para a porta do banheiro. Saiu da cama, levando o roupão e a toalha, e foi atrás do loiro, entrando junto com ele debaixo do chuveiro.

-----

- Que relatório maravilhoso, Potter. Quanto tempo se dedicou a prepará-lo? Cinco minutos?

Os dias se passaram. Durante seus expedientes, os dois continuavam a se comportar como se nada tivesse acontecido ou mudado entre eles. Trocavam palavras rudes e olhares atravessados como sempre. Ninguém ali poderia sequer imaginar o que havia acontecido...

- Diga o que quiser, Malfoy, o relatório está pronto, e o restante já está verificado e assinado. Já estou indo pra casa, meu trabalho termina aqui, por hoje.

Draco aproximou-se do outro, como se quisesse lhe falar algo sobre os relatórios, e sussurrou em seu ouvido, de modo que apenas ele e Harry ouvissem o que conversavam.

- Dentro de uma hora estarei lá. Prepare-se, _Potter_... A noite vai ser longa.

Afastou-se, dando um sorriso malicioso e virando-se para voltar ao seu escritório. Harry observou-o enquanto caminhava, com sua pose altiva de sempre. Sorriu interiormente. Tomou seu próprio caminho, saindo do prédio e despedindo-se de seu amigo Ron, que também estava de saída. Iria encontrar Hermione, agora sua noiva.

Durante o caminho de volta para casa, pensava no que preparar para o jantar. Não era um excelente cozinheiro, mas sabia se virar. De qualquer forma, o jantar não era tão importante.

- É... A noite vai ser longa...

**FIM**

-----

**N/A:** Bem, pessoas, aqui está, minha primeira fic Draco x Harry, e minha primeira slash também, apesar de não ser minha primeira tentativa de escrever algo desse gênero... Não sei se ficou boa. Acredito que ainda tenho muito que melhorar na minha escrita. Todos nós temos, não é? Sempre temos algo a aprender e aperfeiçoar... ' Espero que tenham gostado e não tenham se espantado... Hahaha!

Muito obrigada àqueles que chegaram até o final, hihi! E muito obrigada também a quem me ajudou com idéias para a fic, que ficou me pressionando para escrever, todo o povo do fórum Yaoi e, claro, à minha pobre cabecinha, por não ter travado no meio do processo de criação dessa fic, senão, como tantas outras que comecei a escrever, essa aqui nunca teria sido finalizada... Ufa! u.u'


End file.
